The condition associated with morning after alcohol consumption, commonly referred to as hangover is often manifested by symptoms such as headache, fever, chills, nausea, muscle and nerve pain, lethargy, and others. While not a life-threatening condition, hangover can be very unpleasant, as well as detrimental on the job or at home. Unfortunately, hangover is a very common problem.
Currently, the most common method of treating hangover is rest along with self-administration of NSAIDs, painkillers, antacids, and other prescription and OTC drugs.
None of the current methods attacks the underlying cause of the symptoms, thought to be accumulation of alcohol metabolites in affected tissues. During sleep (often a byproduct of alcohol consumption, since alcohol is a CNS depressant), the body's metabolic processes slow, and may account for the incomplete metabolism/elimination of alcohol.
The rate at which the body metabolizes and eliminates alcohol and its metabolites varies greatly from person to person. This explains why some people suffer from hangover after only consuming a drink or two, while others can ingest large quantities and be unaffected the next morning. Some people eliminate alcohol at such a slow rate they may be affected for days after consuming only a small amount of alcohol.
Another factor to be considered in treating hangover is the social stigma associated with the condition. Despite the physiologic fact that some people simply do not metabolize alcohol to a significant extent, hangover in such people is often ridiculed and frowned upon. Further, hangover can adversely affect one's reputation especially if categorized as an alcoholic or the like.